Classic X-Men Vol 1 16
' Home are the Heroes! ' :"She could have a concussion - or worse! An ye - Major Maple Leaf, or whatever ye call yerself - ye're the man responsible!" ::--'Banshee' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 16 Month: December Year: 1987 Credits Editor in Chief: Tom DeFalco Head Writer: Chris Claremont Cover Artists: (front cover) Art Adams and Terry Austin; (back cover) John Bolton Pencilers: John Byrne and Kieron Dwyer Inkers: Terry Austin Colourists: Petra Scotese Letterers: Joe Rosen and Ken Lopez Editors: (Original) Archie Goodwin; (Reprint editors) Ann Nocenti and Terry Kavanagh Synopsis Cast of Characters: *X-Men :*Banshee :*Cyclops :*Colossus :*Nightcrawler :*Phoenix :*Professor X :*Storm :*Wolverine *Starjammers (in flashback) :*Corsair :*Ch'od :*Hepzibah :*Raza *Amanda Sefton (behind the scenes) *Araki (in flashback) *D'Ken (in flashback) *Elaine Grey *Gladiator (Kallark) (in flashback) *Heather McNeil Hudson *John Grey *Lilandra Neramani *Moira MacTaggart *Nightside (in flashback) *Starbolt (in flashback) *Weapon Alpha Locations: *Canada :*Ontario :*Ottawa :*Department H *New York :*Westchester County :*Salem Center :*Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Items: * Starjammer First Appearances: Weapon Alpha (James MacDonald Hudson) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: The X-Men return to Earth, having recently dethroned the mad Shi'ar emperor, D'Ken, and saving the galaxy from the threat of the M'Kraan Crystal. The Starjammers accompany them and drop Lilandra Neramani off at the Xavier school. Before returning to outer space, Corsair has a brief conversation with Phoenix. He makes her promise that she will not tell Cyclops that he is actually his father. Phoenix agrees to his wishes, but feels as if she is betraying Cyclops by keeping such a secret from him. Storm overhears the conversation and warns Jean about keeping such vital information from Scott. Soon after, Jean reunites with her parents, John and Elaine. She tells them of her recent experiences and her new identity as the Phoenix. From a distance, Scott Summers observes the conversation and grows concerned. Jean seems like an entirely different person now. Nightcrawler enters the room and tries to pull Scott out of his depression. Scott snaps at him, and Nightcrawler fires back at how difficult it is being born blue and furry. The other X-Men decide to take a much-needed vacation. Moira MacTaggert tells them of a lake in New York where Charles and she once visited during their courtship. Wolverine elects to tag along in order to do some hunting. Storm is appalled at the notion, and criticizes him for wishing to kill defenseless animals. Wolverine responds sharply indicating that it "takes no skill to kill..." and that he prefers sneaking up on an unsuspecting doe and tapping it on its hindquarters. Storm apologizes for misjudging him, but Wolverine could care less. Meanwhile in Canada, James MacDonald Hudson an agent of a defense program known as Department H dons a battle-suit and becomes Weapon Alpha. He flies to the United States on a mission to capture the rogue secret agent, Wolverine, and bring him back to Canada. James and Wolverine have a long history together, and he knows that he will be in for the fight of his life. At the lake, Storm and Colossus relax on the shore, taking in the sun, while Banshee and Moira play around in the water. Wolverine skulks about the surrounding area, tracking a small deer. Just as he comes in close enough to touch it, Weapon Alpha appears before him. Wolverine unsheathes his claws and launches himself at Hudson. Hudson refers to Wolverine as "Weapon-X" and states that he is still the property of the Canadian government. Wolverine has no intention of returning to his former employers, and begins slashing at Weapon Alpha. Fortunately, the electromagnetic fields of Hudson's battle-suit protect him from Wolverine's Adamantium claws. He blasts the feisty mutant with his repulsor weapons, sending him flying through the trees. Wolverine lands close to the lake and the other X-Men snap to attention. Weapon Alpha engages Peter Rasputin, who transforms into Colossus and punches him back through the trees. Regaining control of his suit's flight systems, he turns back and unleashes a volley of electro-blasts against Colossus. One of the shots ricochets off of the hero's steel frame and hits Moira MacTaggert. Banshee goes berserk and pummels Weapon Alpha with a concentrated sonic scream. Hudson realizes that he is woefully unprepared to take on Wolverine, as well as his teammates. Promising a rematch, he flies off and returns to Canada. Dearest Friend Credits Head Writer: Chris Claremont Artists: John Bolton Inkers: John Bolton Colorists: Glynis Oliver Letterers: Tom Orzechowski Editors: Ann Nocenti and Terry Kavanagh Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Banshee * Black Tom Cassidy * Charley Sandy * Damien McLanahan * Maeve Rourke Locations: *Ireland :*County Mayo :*Cassidy Keep Items: * None First Appearances: Charley Sandy (a police deputy); Damien McLanahan (a police sargeant); Maeve Rourke (Banshee's love interest) Final Appearances: Charley Sandy; Damien McLanahan; Maeve Rourke Synopsis: Many years ago: In Ireland, a police sergeant named Damien McLanahan and a deputy named Charley Sandy stop a young Sean Cassidy on the side of the road. McLanahan mistakenly suspects that Cassidy is running guns to the Irish Republican Army and prepares to take him into custody. Suddenly, a leather-clad woman on a motorcycle speeds by and scoops Sean up before racing down the canyon. Mclanahan and Sandy give chase and run the cycle off of a ravine. Sean is forced to use his mutant powers to fly the cyclist and he to safety. He takes her to Cassidy Keep where he learns that the young woman's name is Maeve Rourke. He introduces her to his brother, Tom Cassidy, and both men begin to vie for Maeve’s affections. Over the span of several months, Maeve dates both Sean and Tom respectively, never promising a commitment to either one. One night, Sean decides to ask Maeve to marry him. He goes to meet up with her, but runs into Sgt. McLanahan. McLanahan runs Sean off the road, greatly injuring him. Sean survives, but he is greatly injured. He stumbles back to Cassidy Keep where he tells his brother what has transpired. He asks Tom to find Maeve and explain why he cannot show up for their date tonight. Tom takes advantage of the moment and takes Maeve out in Sean’s place. He eventually confesses the truth however, and Maeve is grateful for his earnestness. Notes * This issue was originally printed in Uncanny X-Men #109. Main Story Notes * This issue includes additional pages of original material not published in Uncanny X-Men #109. Page 6 depicts James MacDonald Hudson reviewing Wolverine's dossier. Pages 7-8 shows Lilandra Neramani attempting to use Earth toiletries. Page 21 shows Hudson returning to his home in Canada to be with his wife, Heather. * First appearance of James MacDonald Hudson (called Weapon Alpha in this story). He appears next in Uncanny X-Men #120. * Although it is never mentioned by name in this issue, the Canadian agency that both Weapon Alpha and Wolverine associated with is called Department H. * Colossus appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. Chronologically, he appears next in the second story in Classic X-Men #28. * Cyclops appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. He chronologically appears next in the second story in Classic X-Men #26. * Elaine and John Grey chronologically appear next in flashback in Bizarre Adventures #27. Their next actual appearance is in Uncanny X-Men #136. * Moira MacTaggert appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. She appears next in Uncanny X-Men #110. * Phoenix appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. Chronologically, she appears next in the second story in Classic X-Men #28. * The Starjammers appear in flashback only from events chronicled in Uncanny X-Men #108. They appear next in Uncanny X-Men #154. * Wolverine appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. He chronologically appears next in flashback in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #17. Dearest Friend Notes * The final page of this story continues on the inside back cover. * Earliest chronological appearances of Banshee. Chronologically, Banshee appears next in flashback in X-Men Annual #3. * Chronologically, Black Tom appeared last in flashback in X-Force (Volume 1) #31. He chronologically appears next in flashback in X-Force (Volume 1) #91. * First known appearance of Maeve Rourke. Following events from this story, Maeve and Sean eventually get together and have a child named Theresa. Trivia * Due to the accidental injury that he gives to Moira MacTaggert, Weapon Alpha soon changes his code-name to Vindicator, swearing to vindicate any innocents that are injured due to his negligence. This is revealed in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #2. * This is the first comic book issue where Wolverine is referred to as Weapon-X. * Wolverine is still wearing Fang's Imperial Guard costume from issue #108 in the beginning of this story. * On page 5, Cyclops remarks about how different Jean Grey has become in recent weeks. Originally, writer Chris Claremont intended Jean Grey and the Phoenix to be the same person. It wasn't until years later that it was revealed that the Phoenix entity and the true Jean Grey were completely separate characters. However, Cyclops' dialogue in this issue helps to support the retroactive continutiy as it relates to the Phoenix storyline. Recommended Readings * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #1 * Uncanny X-Men #120 * Uncanny X-Men #121 * Uncanny X-Men #139 * Uncanny X-Men #140 Related Articles * Banshee appearances list * Black Tom appearances list * Cyclops appearances list * Colossus appearances list * Erik the Red (Davan Shakari) * Fang * Havok * Heather McNeil Hudson appearances list * Imperial Guard * M'Krann Crystal * Muir Island * Multiple Man * Nightcrawler appearances list * Phoenix appearances list * Polaris * Professor X appearances list * Professor X quotes page * Shi'ar * Storm appearances list * Weapon Alpha appearances list * Wolverine appearances list * Wolverine quotes page External Links * Uncanny X-Men article at Wikipedia * Uncanny X-Men series index at the Grand Comics Database * Uncanny X-Men series index at UXN References * Uncanny X-Men #109 * Marvel Chronology Project (appearances) ---- Classic X-Men 016 Classic X-Men 016